


Zed’s Pods

by BluWeirdo13



Category: kekkai sensen
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Zapp/Zed, basically Season 2 episode 7, but more on the topic of Zed Getting his pods taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluWeirdo13/pseuds/BluWeirdo13
Summary: Basically Kekkai sensen and beyond episode 7 but more about how Zen feels and worried friends along with a little bit of Zapp/Zed at the end





	Zed’s Pods

‘Shit’

The merman creature, known to his friends as Zed thought, feeling a wave of pain building up within his chest as he finally noticed that he couldn’t breath at all. His hand slowly came up to his neck, his fingers lightly touching over his gills, exposed to the harsh air around him. He gave out a choked cry of pain, his hand clutching lightly at his gills as if it would help. His breaths became laboured as choked sounds emerged from his throat every so often. He reached a hand out, trying to reach out for the two cloaked figures in front of him that took his breathing pods, opening his mouth to speak as he wanted to tell them to stop, trying to take a step so he could run after him, all that came from him was a choked breath before he collapsed in a heap on the harsh concrete floor. He barely managed to see the two cloaked figures get away before his body gave up on him, plunging him into a painless darkness.

———————

“Why the whimper? Is he dodging your calls?” Zapp asked, glancing back at both Leo and Chain “yeah...” Leo replied, his tone held an ounce or worry but mainly sadness. Zapp snorted “welp, the only thing we can do now is head to a bar, get drunk and promise we’ll do our best tomorrow” he hummed, grinning at the idea “we’re not giving up Zapp!!” Leo argued, huffing. 

Chain turned her head, a soft gasp leaving her lips as the trio passed buy a crowd of people that seemed to be looking down at a figure “huh? See something Chain?” Leo asked, confusion prominent in his voice. Zapp stopped the scooter they were on before getting off of it, Leo and Chain by his side as they all headed towards the scene. 

The short brunette gasped lightly “Zed!!!” He yelled in shock, seeing the collapsed merman on the floor, mouth slightly agape and eyes blown wide. The three ran over to him “Yah! What’s wrong Zed??” Leo asked, fear and confusion in his voice. Soon they all gasped, realising the problem that their fishy friend was facing “HIS BREATHING PODS” they all yelled together, shock prominent in their tones. 

“Shit! Get up fish-cake!” Zapp yelled, his tone sounding angry but had a hidden tint of fear behind it as he shook the merman lightly at first, but soon becoming a little more rough... ok a lot more rough, after a bit of rough shaking Zed gave out a choked cry, making the three Libra members freeze . “Yah!! We have to get him back to his tank!!” Chain yelled, finally breaking the silence as she kicked Zapp’s head, sending the white haired male flying into the wall. Zapp growled “stupid dog breath!!” But instead of continuing the argument he walked over to Zed and picked up the unconscious merman, his brows furrowing in concern as all he felt like was dead weight. 

———————

Soon the four finally made it to the Libra building, immediately after Leo stopped the vehicle, they all darted inside the building, Zapp carrying Zed’s limp body in his arms. Once they entered the main room Steven rose a brow “Yah! What’s the rush gu-“ he froze mid sentence as he saw the limp merman in white haired males arms “y-yah... what-“ “no time to explain!!” Leo quickly rushed in, cutting the other off, Zapp quickly breaking out into a run once again, leaving the others behind to explain what happened to a confused Klaus, Gilbert, Steven and K.K. 

Zapp finally arrived in Zed’s tank room, wasting no time in stripping the merman of his sleeveless top, his shoes and his baggy pants, leaving him in his underwear as he quickly threw him into the water. Zapp would never like to admit this but he GUESSED that he kinda cared about Zed more than he should and he GUESSED that he was really concerned about him. But he’d never tell anyone that, he ‘hated’ Zed after all... right?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hacking cough coming from inside the tank, along with a few choked breaths. Zapp bit his lip lightly, watching the merman try to get his breathing under control. After a few more seconds of this Zed finally was able to get his breathing under control, sinking down to the bottom of the tank “Oi” the merman turned his head towards the voice, finding a smoking Zapp standing next to his tank “oh, Zapp it’s y-“ “Yah! What even happened to you?! You wouldn’t answer calls getting us all worried! We had no idea where you went! And when we found you? You lost your pods! Who knows how long you’ve been without them!!” The white haired male rambled on, anger in his tone. “I’m sorry... for all the trouble I’ve caused you all” Zed spoke slowly, Zapp soon letting out a sigh at the merman’s words “yah, don’t be sorry, just don’t... don’t scare us like that again, we thought we lost yah... I thought I lost you...” he spoke. Zen rose a brow, a small grin coming to his face “you were worried? For me? Hahaha” he hummed with a small chuckle. Zapp’s cheeks flaring up as he bit his sigar in half from biting down on it too long, his hands balling up into fists “yah, I like you too Zapp” Zed soon hummed, making Zapp freeze and sit down on a nearby chair, giving a small tst as he looked away. 

———————

On the outside of the room the other Libra members were listening in “YES!! STEVEN, CHAIN YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS EACH!” Leo yelled in victory, Chain and Steven rolling their eyes and accepting defeat as the others chuckled lightly as the scene unfolded in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably leaving this as a one shot~ hope it’s ok this is kinda my first proper fanfiction I wrote that I really got into. I also wrote this because ZEN O’BRIEN NEEDS MORE LOVE


End file.
